bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Freshwater Crew
The Freshwater Crew is an animated television series created by the handfuls of people who created the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Bubble Guppies. This show is produced for Nickelodeon and utilizes the same animation that is used for Bubble Guppies. It revolves around the underwater adventures of a group of merperson teenagers; cheerful Rylie, intelligent Ronnie, hard-working Callie, glamorous Hiro, action-loving Dawn, timid Felix, musical Kimmy, hotheaded Lucas, shy Opal, peaceful Leif, ditzy Pansy, and grumpy Axel. This is not canon to the Bubble Guppies And Freshwater Crew Stories. Synopsis This Bubble Guppies spin-off takes fans on a roller coaster ride of music, laughter, and stories geared to entertain fans of Bubble Guppies. The spin-off is an animated version of a prime-time sitcom and reflects the trials and tribulations of a group of teens who do many things together, such as going on adventures and solve various problems. About the show * Rating: TV-Y7 * Violence/scariness: Mild violence and mild scenes of fright. * Language: No profanity * Sexual Themes: There will be multiple minor instances of kissing. Cast * Tara Strong - Rylie * Andrew Francis - Ronnie * Ashleigh Ball - Callie * Samuel Vincent - Hiro, Lance, and Vexen * Nika Futterman - Dawn * Vincent Tong - Felix * Kristen Li - Kimmy and a Teen Lobster * Brian Drummond - Lucas * Claire Corlett - Opal and some Bubbletucky Citizens * Michael Daingerfield - Leif and Sully Grumpfish * Reyna Shaskan - Pansy * Roger L. Jackson - Axel * Tom Kenny - Dr. Humpback, a Teen Lobster, Red Anglerfish, and Jelly * Taylor Kaplin - Molly * Quinn Breslin - Gil * Caleb Clark - Goby * Catherine Ashmore Bradley - Deema and a Black Snail Figure * Colby Kipnes - Oona and Coco * AJ Kane - Nonny * Frank Welker - Bubble Puppy, and some Bubbletucky Citizens * Fred Tatasciore - Mr. Grouper, Bus Driver, and some Bubbletucky Citizens * Luke Manriquez - Avi * Kari Wahlgren - Avi's Mother, Adoption Vendor, and some Bubbletucky Citizens * Jeffery Tambor - Giant Isopod and Attendant * Ozzy Osbourne - Purple Anglerfish * Keke Palmer - Stylee and a Teen Lobster * Leah Javier - Zooli Characters Main * Rylie ("The Cheerful Leader") - Rylie is a perky teen girl guppy with a happy personality. She is always determined to find the fun in every situation. * Ronnie ("The Smart Tsundere") - Ronnie is an intelligent teen boy guppy with a sarcastic streak. He is a tsundere, meaning that he is hostile and cold towards those that he likes before eventually showing a nicer side. * Callie ("The Clever Cowgirl") - Callie is an outspoken teen girl guppy with a bit of a stubborn streak. She is a farm gal who is honest and trustworthy. She's also a skilled plumber and mechanic. * Hiro ("The Stylish Guy") - Hiro is a classy teen boy guppy with a generous personality. He is skilled at designing clothes and loves to be the center of attention. * Dawn ("The Tomboy") - Dawn is a sporty teen girl guppy with a rough-and-tumble attitude. She is aggressive, competitive, and a bit irresponsible. She does have a girly side. * Felix ("The Awkward Baker") - Felix is a sweet and gentle teen boy guppy who is a nervous wreck most of the time. Shy and sensitive, he is also a great baker. * Kimmy ("The Flirtatious Diva") - Kimmy is a musical teen girl guppy with an amazing singing voice. She gets a lot of attention from boys. She has moments where she is snobby and pushy, but she is friendly. * Lucas ("The Feisty Rapper") - Lucas is a cocky teen boy guppy with a loud voice and a loyal friend to others. He likes rap music. In addition to being a rapper, he's also a rock musician, his guitar his main instrument. * Opal ("The Quiet Goth") - Opal is a cautious teen girl guppy with a shy personality. It's hard to get a verbal and enthusiastic response out of her. She doesn't say much, but when she does, it's very quiet. * Leif ("The Peaceful Hippie") - Leif is a mellow teen boy guppy who prefers to handle things in a non-aggressive manner. It's hard to get an angry reaction out of him. He is brutally honest sometimes. * Pansy ("The Innocent Artist") - Pansy is a sweet teen girl guppy who loves arts and crafts. She's not very intelligent, but makes up for it with her kindness. It doesn't take much to make her cry. * Axel ("The Grouchy Boy") - Axel is an edgy teen boy guppy with a bad temper. It's hard to get a smile out of him. Despite his aggressiveness and grumpy attitude, he does have a soft side. * Dr. Humpback ("The Cool Teacher") - Dr. Humpback is the Crew's favorite teacher. He is a dark blue humpback whale who respects everyone's imaginations, ideas, suggestions, and has a sense of humor. Others * Molly ("The Natural-Born Leader") - Molly is the natural leader of the Bubble Guppies with bright pink hair, light brown skin, brown eyes, and a swirling light blue and dark blue patterned tail/top. * Gil ("The Turbo-Charged Boy") - Gil is the turbo-charged guppy with bright blue hair, blue eyes and a dark camo-patterned tail. * Goby ("The Make-Believer") - Goby is the make-believer guppy with dark skin, bright indigo hair, brown eyes, and a wavy blue and purple striped tail. * Deema ("The Drama Queen") - Deema is the drama queen guppy with blue eyes, huge poofy sunflower yellow 70's hair, two orange earrings, and an orange yellow polka-dotted tail/top. * Oona ("The Sweetie Pie") - Oona is the sweet and shy Asian guppy with brown eyes, royal purple hair in two low pigtails with a pink starfish bow, and a purple tail with wavy pink stripes. * Nonny ("The Cautious One") - Nonny is the intelligent and quiet guppy with neon orange hair, green eyes, blue scuba goggles, and a green striped tail. * Zooli ("The Spunky One") - Zooli is a spunky and smart animal expert with dark skin, indigo curly hair in a bun, brown eyes, and a pink spiral tail. * Mr. Grouper ("The Teacher") - He is the Guppies' teacher. He is an orange fish who can change colors and respects the kids' imaginations, ideas, and suggestions. * Bubble Puppy ("The Rambunctious Pet") - He is Gil's pet puppy and best friend. He has orange and white fur and a green collar with a yellow fish license. * Avi - He is a small purple fish who is Oona's friend. * Avi's Mother - She is a purple fish and the mother of Avi. * Mr. Grumpfish - He is a green fish who's always frowning and is Sully's father. Bubbletucky High Students/Staff * Sully Grumpfish - Mr. Grumpfish's high school-aged son who made his debut in The Little Grumpfish!. He is just as grumpy as his father. His name comes from the word "sullen". * Lance - A teen lobster who is Principal Bubblefish's assistant and school counselor. He likes to help everyone and is meant for respect from the others. Others * Coco & Jelly - Rylie's pet cats, both are female. Coco is a relaxed, brown mercat with a blue collar. Jelly is a hyperactive, white mercat with red patches on her body and an orange collar. * Vexen - A young vampire squid first appearing in The Land That Never Was!. He's shown to be smart and helpful. Trivia * The school the main characters attend is Bubbletucky High, which has a similar structure to Akademi High, the main setting of Yandere Simulator. * The spin-off takes place during Season 5 of Bubble Guppies. Episodes The Freshwater Crew/episodes, specials, shorts, films Category:Spin-offs Category:TV Series